Framed
by MirskianQueen
Summary: In an attempt to get her thrown out, Joren stages several attacks on the king and frame's Kel.  Set after First Test.


**_FRAMED_**

Prologue.

Kel was getting ready for bed when the door to her rooms crashed open, whirling around she blinked at the guard who had entered. Frowning she took a step back, "what are you doing!"

"Keladry of Mindelan," the guard's face was taut with anger, "You are under arrest for the attempted assassination of the king."

Her eyes widened with shock, "What!" What was he talking about? She hadn't done anything, let along attempt an assassination. Shaking her head she swallowed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're to come with us My Lady," The guard's face was stern, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"I haven't done anything," Kel snapped, taking a step back as the guard advanced. "I've been here all night!"

The guard grabbed her arm, "best save you lies for someone who'll believe them My Lady." He held her tightly as he dragged her out of her room, all the page's door were open as she was marched out; as she passed Joren's she saw him favour her with an evil grin.

xxx

"GET OFF ME!"

Ilane of Mindelan spun at her daughter's angry, outraged voice. She and Piers had been summoned, their presence requested by King Jonathan.

She appeared a few seconds later, the guard almost dragging her off her feet. Kel's face was beet red with anger, she struggled madly, thrashing against the guard's hold.

"Unhand my daughter at once!" Piers reacted first, striding forward he rested his daughter from the guard. "Have you no honour?"

The guard's face twisted into a scowl, "I have no honour for murderesses."

Kel shrieked jerking in her father's arms, "I am no murderess!" If not for Piers' arms holding her, she would have gone for the guard's throat.

"Keladry, calm yourself." Turning his daughter to face him, Piers shook his head. "Yelling and screaming will solve nothing, you must be calm and patient. We will get to the bottom of this,"

Kel scowled and shook her head, "I have every right to be angry, I have done nothing to deserve being dragged around like a common criminal!"

"We know Darling," Ilane stepped up and gently cupped her daughter's face. "And we will set this right, but you need to calm down."

Closing her eyes Kel took at deep breath, releasing it slowly she forced herself to calm down. As she opened her eyes, her gaze flickered to the king. He stood a few meters away, surrounded by knights; a bandage was bound tightly around his arm, spots of blood beginning to bleed through.

Piers cleared his throat, facing the king he licked his lips. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jon stepped closer to them, "an hour ago an attempt was made to assassinate me." His eyes flicked across to Kel, then back to Piers. "A servant who witnessed the attack, said he saw a young girl flee the scene heading towards the Page's wing."

Kel scowled, shrugging out of her father's arms she faced the king. "I don't know anything about such an attack," her voice was even, but still held a hint of anger. "An hour ago, I was in _my room _studying with my friends."

Jon frowned, "can anyone prove your claim?"

Nodding Kel folded her arms, "Page Nealan of Gueenscove was with me the entire time, he left minutes before I was arrested."

Jon sighed and shook his head, "send for Page Nealan_"

"That won't be necessary Sire," Neal's voice was slightly rushed as he entered. He looked at King Jonathan and shrugged, "I heard what happened and came as soon as I could."

Inclining his head Jon glanced at Kel, "Page Keladry claims you and several other pages were studying when the attack occurred?"

"We were Sire," Neal stated calmly, "I was the last to leave."

"When was that exactly?"

Neal snorted and shrugged, "I'd only just reached my room when Kel was arrested."

Jon looked at Keladry and sighed, "I am sorry Lady Keladry."

Kel scowled at the guard before addressing the king, "it was a simple misunderstanding Sire." She looked hard into his eyes and shrugged, "perhaps now you can focus on finding the real culprit."


End file.
